


All relationship start with kisses, and the screams of his friends

by Dragonna



Series: Dreamswap Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nightmare being done, Nonsense, Romance, dreamswap, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: World of Dreamswap.Six times where Error kissed Ink.Six times where Nightmare has screamed at Error that he was a fool.Three times where Blueberry have had fun.One time where Ink has kissed Error.And all the times where Dream was very very busy. So much that he has seen nothing.





	1. The First Time where Error has kissed Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBizarreKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/gifts), [FaeMytho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> Dreamtale (Dream and Nightmare) belongs to Joku  
> Blueberry belongs to ????  
> Error belongs to loverofpiggies  
> Ink belongs to Comyet  
> Dreamswap belongs to OneBizarreKai

**The first time was more of an impulse than anything else.**

_A impulse of pity, of tenderness._

_Why he had done that exactly?_

_Because of the Ink's eyes? Because of what he has seen in his look?_

Error was finishing knitting a scarf, sitting on a cliff, alone, looking at the snowy forest in front of him.

He had heard a noise. Like someone bumping on a tree over and over again. He had wanted to see who was slaughtering his fists with so much strength and determination. 

And he has seen it: a skeleton dressed in a coat and a scarf.

_Ink. The skeleton with artistic powers._

_Dream’s henchman._

An enemy to his team’s eyes, a painful memory for Cross. Nightmare would not have stayed there or would have provoked him, Cross would have tried to talk to him or “reason” him (again).

_**But not him.** _

Error did not know the artist, he had hardly ever spoken to him. Almost. just some words sometimes. But not so much.  
But he knew he was dangerous. Especially there, since he seemed a little angry.

He stepped back but crushed a twig.

( _Frick_ , would have said Nightmare).

Ink froze, his fist raised, his shoulders shaking.

“Boss, if it’s you… give me peace for once and go fuck yourself!.”

Given that Dream was a maniac of proper language, it was like asking to be slapped.

_**To seriously say …THAT kind of thing at Dream? Did he want to go into a cell for some weeks or what?** _

Error heard himself answer before he even wanted to do it. “I’m not the maniac angel of justice.”

_And then, he thought he was an idiot. Did he want to be captured?_

_Used to lure the master of negativity into the clutches of his brother?_

_Except that it did not happen as planned._

_No._

The creator froze. His fist dropped to his side. . “What are you doing here Error?” His voice was tired, so tired. “ Nightmare’s team decided to ruin my life too?  
\- I am alone.”

Apparently Ink had a (very) bad memory of the “lesson” of Nightmare wanting to explain to him by A + B that he was on the wrong side and that Dream manipulated him with his aura, at best unconsciously. And easily seen his lack of soul.

Somehow Error thought that his friend had been a little rough. Ink had even thought that he was in love with Dream.

_Yeah he had not fully understand what Nightmare wanted to told him._

Error should have listened to his instinct who told him not to stay close to the artist.

_**That he was dangerous.** _

He should not have listened to that part of him who was worried about hearing the tone of Ink’s voice.

“Are you alright Ink??”

And yes, he had a lot of questions like that. (“ _You are my ennemy, your boss wants to kill my friend…by the way are you okay?_ ” Seriously Nightmare would have screamed “ _ **what the frick Error?”**_ if he was here)

Ink chuckled, his voice almost broken. “If l’m alright? haha”

He put his hand to his face, hiding his sockets. His shoulders were shaking with jerks. “Hey hey … if I’M ALRIGHT?”

He turned to Error, who jumped. A crack marked the skull of the skeleton. From the forehead to the chin, passing between the two eyes.“do you think that I look alright, fricking Destructor?”

He opened his mouth to say he was not a destroyer, not really.

_He would have liked to tell Ink to go to hell if he did not want his help._

Instead, the words escaped him -again- “Who?”

The coloured pupils of his vis-à-vis changed several times of form, at full speed. He took a step back.

“Whatever, I’ve fallen!” He gritted his teeth “And that does not concern you, leave me alone and go back with your wonderful friends and …”

 Error took a step forward. 

Ink's back was now against the tree, he looked more than ever like a wounded animal ready to bite the hand who helped him. “GET LOST !! LEAVE ME ALONE. “His voice broke. A rainbow-colored drop rolled over his cheek.

Error moved for the first time without thinking (Nightmare would have screamed that it was not the fricking first time, at all). Since Blueberry he did not do anything impulsively yet. For reasons of survival and mental health.

But this time…  
…He took Ink’s face in his hands.

“It’s bad? It hurts?”

The artist did not answer, his pupils becoming smaller and smaller. He refused to explain.  
 _Again?_  
 _Wait…He was afraid of him?_

What Nightmare would do in this situation?  
After reflection, Error knew: Nightmare would not take **a good decision** so he was going to take his own..

The black skeleton did not think about future (again). He gently kissed the guardian’s cracked skull, letting his magic spill tenderly into the crack, forcing it to disappear with his power.   
He descended more and more along the mark, to Ink’s teeth, and finally kissed him.

_It was sweet._   
_It was brief._   
_It was a simple caress._

When he pulled back, Ink’s face had turned from white to rainbow colors. The skeletton tried to speak but the words choked in his throat. Something strange passed in his pupils and, as in a surge of energy, he pushed him away, and made his brush appear and he disappeared.

* * *

 

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

_Who has hurted Ink?_

_I have not choose who, for let you choose by yourself._

_Also english isn't my mothertongue, so I could have done some errors ^^"_

 


	2. When Nightmare and Cross don't think that it's a good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Error comes home.  
> Where Nightmare acts like a overprotective parent.  
> Where Cross needs a reboot.

“Okay where were you?”

Error raised his arms “Whoa Nightmare, you sound like a angry dad.” He giggled.

Nightmare pointed the clock with a phalanx “IT’S FREAKING PAST-MIDNIGHT!!!”

His friend sighed, preparing a cup of coffee. “And so? I’m not Cinderella. I’m a adult.

\- You could have tell us that you were going to come back late. WE WERE FRICKING WORRIED ERROR!

\- Yeah, I totally plan the hour, minutes and seconds for my return at home.” Error takes a deep breath “And you still sound like a overprotective parent!

\- YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!

\- I’m a adult dude!

\- BY DREAM!

\- He doesn't care about me."

Nightmare took a deep breath. Five times. Closed his “eyes”. New deep breath. Then he opened his eyes again.

“Where were you?

\- …somewhere.

\- And?

\- I meet someone.

\- …wait.”

Nightmare looked at Error’s coat “Is it paint on your clothes?

\- Oops...Yes? 

\- YOU WERE WITH INK?

\- …We talked, dude, nothing else.

\- If you have paint on your clothes, it’s that he was close of you. 

\- Yes?

\- What he has done tro you?

\- Nothing!!! It's me!! I kissed him. And it was good.”

 _In the background, you can see Cross choking himself with his coffee_....

Nightmare took a new deep dreath.

 _And a Whiteboard appeared._  
_From Nowhere._

Error blinked “Seriously Night? Where did it come from?

\- Magic, because I’m awesome.

\- You can’t create Whiteboard with magic. You are not a creator.

\- okay okay,  from my dimensional box.

\- You can put Whiteboard in….your DB?

\- YOU CAN EVEN PUT A BED IN YOU DIMENSIONAL BOX

\- …Why I would put a bed into it?”

Nightmare opened his mouth, then closed it. He blushed, becoming full purple. “okay forget it.

\- …What the frick did you do with Cross.

\- None of your concern.

\- Why do you have a bed in your DB then? You can’t wait to be home?

\- Error, I’m trying to explain…

\- Seriously,  A BED?

\- Don’t force me to put you handcuffs. We don't want to be rude with you!! Because you are your friends!" Said Cross, playing the good cop, but with the look of " _are you kidding me_ " on his face. 

Error blinked " ….why you would have handcuffs in your DB?”

Cross blushed. “I…i...

\- Please don’t tell me that they have pink fur”.

Nightmare snapped: “ERROR, PLEASE I’M TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU MESSED UP!!! I’M THE BAD COP, REMEMBER?”

Silence.  
Error rolled his eyes.  
Cross took a sip of coffee.

Then Nightmare said “So let me repeat.

\- I kissed Ink. Against a Tree. and I loved that.

\- You kissed Ink. WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?”

“-I wanted it Night. That’s all. I didn’t think, it was a impulse.

\- So suddenly you thought “He’s freaking sexy, _**I’ll kiss him against a tree!**_ ”, and it's all?

 _In the background, Cross.exe had stopped working_.

 - ....Yes? Well He was more fragile and cute than sexy but..."

_Cross.exe has need of a reboot._

Error looked at his friend, then at Nightmare “He’s okay?

\- No.

\- Hu. Are you doing to do something for him?

\- No. He will get better by himself.”

_Cross.exe was doing his reboot. (50%)_

The master of negativity sighed: “Okay then, WHY did  you kiss him?

_(80%)_

\- He was crying.

\- …”

Reboot finished .

And then, a red sword was came from nowhere. “What did you do?

\- Cross?

\- WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY WAS HE CRYING? DID YOU ABUSE HIM YOU PERVERT?

\- Cross I’m the bad cop, you are the good cop. I'm supposed to be the one who is scary.

\- Cross please, I kissed him because I couldn’t support to see him cry.

\- Oh.

\- Okay now, put this sword"

* * *

 

**To be continued**


	3. Where Dream tries to work and where Blueberry tries do seduce him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Dream JUST wanted to work.  
> Because he had a lot of work to do.  
> No time for "play" with this stupid BlueBerry.

Dream sighed, seated at his desk in front of a mountain of papers.  
 _But really a mountain._  
 _It almost touched the ceiling._

And it threatened to fall to the ground. And if it happened…the carpet would disappear.

Because if the fall of the papers happened…He would have to _1) pick them up 2) classify them again 3) put them away. 4) and still sign them_. 

In short, even more work than he already had.

_**And he had ENOUGH work like that.** _

_**No need to have more.** _

Because he had already more work on top of these damn papers!!! All these documents…was just 1/5 of his work.

Today the program -outside the papers- was:

1) Prisoners and new captives to question. With calm.  _He_ was not a savage and didn’t torture people !  
2) The children of the orphanage. All days, he wanted to play with them and read them stories. It was VERY important for him!!!  
3) It was the pay day for the guards. And for the people who worked at the orphanage. And for Ink.  
4) The search for Fresh. His mere existence was useless. And he was a parasite!  
5) The Search of Nightmare and his friends!!  
6) Also the reports of what was happening in the universes and timelines that Dream had saved.   
7)Among all these papers, there were also letters of thanks and even drawings of children.

**A LOT OF WORK!**

And he had some problems:

 **1)** He had hardly slept the night before. Just one or two hours. He was so tired, SO a little on nerves.

 _Why had not he slept?_  

Because of some damage caused by his idiot of a twin and his stupid team...  _Who had messed up two or three rescue missions in the multiverse._

_How to get rid of the most evil ones if they always were a bother for his work?_

**_Seriously._ **

It's like his brother didn't want him to sleep.

  
 **2)** Not to mention the damage caused by BlueBerry ( _ **who had screwed up a lot of computer equipment and stole some of it**_ ) who loved to get him out of his hinges.

“ _Because he was cute when he was angry_ ” according to said Blueberry.

_**\- Why didn’t he just kill him?** _   
_**\- Good question.** _

**3)** So many papers to fill. Clearly, it was the _big joy_.  
It was _ **his**_ fault. _**Nightmare’s fault.**_ And of his friends.

  
4) In addition to the beautiful pile he already had, he had worked so hard that he had hardly eaten and drunk anything , too focused on his work.   
And it was almost sure that his play time and stories with the children of the orphanage would also be set aside if he didn't stop to work tonight.  
 **It was out of the question!**  
He was not going to give up on one of the most important things for him: _to make the children, who had lost everything, happy._

And then it was also the day where he had to go around the prison for see the people who were desperate (and should be killed) or who where recoverable (and  should be treated). Listen to his subordinates about these people. And make decisions. 

In short: a lot of work in perspective. In addition to the mountains of papers to fill and sign.

_A so happy program._   
_So happy things to do._   
_And so a short night in perspective._

He put down his pen. And sank into his chair. Massaging his face before tapping the wooden desk of a phalanx.

“Maybe I could keep the papers for tomorrow? By getting up early I could get everything done before….the afternoon. ”

He groaned and sighed.

 **5)** And where was Ink!!

_No news since hours, dammit!_

_He had disappeared since yesterday!_

He rubbed his temples.

“I’m tired. I’m taking a break. I’m going to the orphanage. And I’ll keep the prison round for tomorrow. ”

He opened his eyes again. And froze.

Facing him. Blueberry. Lying on her desk in a seductive pose with a smile on her face, raising an ‘eyebrow’ and making a suggestive wink,and saying "Hi Beauty. Need to relax? It’s in my strings ~" he purred, his understatement perfectly clear.

From outside, the guards suddenly heard their leader yelling a “HAAAAAAAAA”

_**In a high tone.** _   
_**A pitched scream that he would no doubt deny later.** _

“GO AWAY, PARASITE !” 

This was followed by a crash of glass.   
And a blue-clothing figure were thrown in the window.   
A Silhouette who laughed hysterically, by the way.

The Dogamy (with silky white hairs) and the BurgerPants (with ruffled fur, with a scar on the right eye) looked at each other. 

They blinked eyes.

And decided to let Ink "do it" if he was there.

Because disturbing Dream in THIS kind of State was probably a…bad idea.

**A Very…**   
**…BAD IDEA.**

********

Ink was back.

At nightfall.

Face buried in his scarf, and totally walled up in the utmost silence.

He was pouting; or rather he was totally inexpressive, like worse than usual. The face of _bad times_. The face of when he was getting in a bad mood. The face who seemed say “ _**Leave me alone and in peace or I’ll bite and hard ”.**_

Except that his superior did not care about that weary and even bad look.

“Where were you?” Had scolded Dream, severely crossing his arms. “You should have come back hours ago!

\- I have the right to go wherever I want in my free time!! You are not my mum boss!” The artist, sulky; muttered, before going to his room. “And I’m going to bed, I’m tired.” 

If his words were correct, his tone was borderline **rude** .

**Perfect.**

It was really his day between his mountain of work, the inlay of Blueberry, and Ink who was angry for **who** knew **why.**  

He was going to have to question his soulless subordinate to find out what was tormenting him. He had to helphim  if he had problems.

Tomorrow.

When he would have slept a little.

He let himself fall on his bed.

 **Sleep.** The idea was wonderful.

He breathed a sigh of well-being. And closed his eyes. The warmth of the bed enveloped him like a soft blanket.

He turned to the left.

“Good night treasure ~”

**Shock.**   
**Stupor.**   
**Horror.**

He opened his eyes.  
Bluberry was there, in bed, lying in the SAME suggestive pose, with the SAME perverse smile. “Need a hug? ~ ”

The guards in the halls jumped at hearing “RRAAAHHHH DIIEEEE !!” coming from their boss’s room.

_**The same high pitched scream that he would no doubt deny later (again).** _


	4. Second Kiss (and even more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time is more that a impulsion.

 

In a deserted, dusted, timeline genocide of a random universe, they had met, barely two months after their previous meeting. And the memory of the kiss still floated between them. As an indelible mark of their memory, like a brand in their memories.

_A memory that was not going away so easily._

_A memory mixing discovery and sweetness._

_A memory that had electrified them._

_The warmth of their magic that had mingled for a short time. Like a warm and reassuring hug._

_The contact of their teeth._

A kiss at once tender and who was probably the first for the guardian (who was no longer doing his job, by the way. Thank to Dream.)

And Error also remembered the lost and confused look of his rival.

_The lack of soul stopped Ink to fully understand._

_Sadly._

As if he did not understand what had happened. As if he was looking for an answer to a question he could not formulate. As if he had never been kissed before and it probably was truth.

And Ink was visibly  angry at him . He was terribly aggressive and offensive.

As if he REALLY wanted to give himthe humiliation of the century.  To beat him, to defeat him, to put him to the ground, to take revenge on the black skeleton who had taken advantage of a moment of weakness to touch him as no one had touched him.

And that was more than visible in his attitude.

His look and his grin....

_What, did he steal her first kiss?_

_At his age?_

He did not dare ask and play with Ink’s nerves. To make the artist even more angry was probably a bad idea. Even though he was convinced that this was the case here. With his little problem of soullessness, he had certainly never experienced it before, and this new thing had upset him on all levels, especially since he did not understand it.

 _He really hesitated to tease him about it._  
_But that would probably be a VERY bad idea._

Ink seemed unusually aggressive, brush in hand. Error felt that the kiss of the last time was surely for something. He dodged a stream of paint. And then a brushstroke. Sending his blue weapons that the other dodged.

_A nice flip back, let’s specify._

_As he played with his brush for don't fall._

Error smiled and finally he allowed himself a little swipe : “How are you since the last time?” He smiled “Your face looks better anyway. All the better. ”

He avoided an attack. The snow beneath them was very colorful now. A true ephemeral work of art.

_Yes, he was definitely pissed off._

_REALLY._

_And he was going to bite if it went on._

_Error only wanted to play more._

“What, are you angry about the kiss?” He tried, throwing some threads that his opponent ducked “Do not play prude, Ink, I just brushed your teeth.” He winked “What, was it his first? It was time for that to happen, no?

The artist was too aggressive and too hasty. He seemed tired too. Error has heard about the increase of genocidal timelines into certain universes in recent times.

_Obviously Justice Reign probably had a lot of work._

Like Nightmare who was trying to prevent his brother from going on a killing spree because of that (the god of positivity must also be on his nerves).

To help people, save others, and control monsters or dangerous humans.

And Ink was Dream’s right hand, he had a lot of work. Not as much as his superior but still.

Once again, he worried. “You should take a break, Ink” He flexibly avoided the new spray of paint, knowing that if a single line was drawn along the length of his clothes, he could find himself bound in a few seconds by the power of the creator.

“You should sit on your bed, with tacos and hot chocolate, and then read, paint or sleep. In short, to rest. And sleep a few hours, see a little day. ”

He heard Nightmare’s voice again _“NO NO NO STOP BEING WORRIED ABOUT AN ENEMY.”_ He ignored him. (Why did his conscience have the voice of his friend? It was a little scary!)  
And he dodged a new attack, landing a few meters away with a certain elegance.  
“Still okay to keep going ?”  
The artist stopped, panting. His eyes shining with a mixture of fatigue, anger and annoyance. And something else, impossible to decipher.

The brush went down for a few seconds “I do not have the luxury of having fun, or sleep when I want during daytime, not like some of you” replied Ink. “I have a full time job myself! I do not have time to play video games or have fun times with friends …like you and…Nightmare and Cross.”

The black skeleton shrugged. “Fair enough.” He smiled full of yellow teeth “But you should, for your magic and health. Staying away from Dream for few days would be good for you ~ 

\- Go fu … "He broke off, clutching his jaw. "And stop interfering with what’s none of your business …” His free hand was clenched in a fist.

_Where were his allies? Where was Dream?_

Error ignored him, just as he had lost sight of Nightmare and Cross, who were fighting further.

_We went so far away? I don’t see anybody anymore … whatever, it’s our respective allies or the inhabitants of this universe._

With anyone else, he would have been on the defensive. But Ink? If he entertained him enough, the other would not deliver him to Dream. He had already let them go on the pretext that “it was his day off …” decided by himself alone. Cross hoped that it was by affection for him, Nightmare said that it was because he was a jerk, and Error hoped that Ink was not “bad” as Dream. Even if Dream was NOT SO bad, in a lot of things, even if he was also bad in some ways.

He assessed the distances between the artist and himself, and backed up to one side of the wall, waiting for the other to get close enough to him to throw his blue sons, tying the other skeleton’s ankles. “Caught you Inky ~”

With a gesture of the arm, he pulled on the ropes to make his opponent fall into a pile of snow, which was not colored by the paint. The artist collapsed into the white and cold substance. He had a colorful swearword that Dream would not have appreciated.

Error did not waste time to tie his arms and make him helpless. “That’s it? Have you calmed down? "He asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Ink glared at him. "It’s a cowardly tactic. You are a coward!

\- No! It’s my power, you should have known it, since it have been a while since we’ve  known each other anyway.”

The peaceful destroyer landed one knee n the snow, and touched gently the artist’s cheek. Ink turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly. Trembling slightly. 

The black skeleton said, a little softer: “I’m not going to hurt you if that’s what you’re afraid of.

\- I’m not afraid of you,” was the dry, quick, hesitant answer. “So if you hope …”

Error sighed and tugged at the strings, approaching his captive of him, “You are impossible. Really stubborn!

\- So what are you waiting for? Bring me back to your stupid Nightmare and lock me in a cage, as you did with lots of evil creatures that Dream wanted to eliminate?

\- So, first we do not put them in cages, they are in very comfortable cells.”

Ink laughed with a hoarsely and dryly voice.

As if he did not believe it.

“Then I’m not going to take you back there … even if I think it would be good for you to be away from Dream, because you’re totally drugged up with his positive aura all the time. 

\- Shut up.

\- I do not want to hold you against your will or deprive you of your freedom. "He sighed,” And even if I think that you would have done it anyway!

\- I have nothing against you in particular, “replied the other” Dream has nothing against you too … “

Error stared at the eyes of his captive, each one had a different shape and color. The crack in his skull had disappeared since the last time. He was fascinated by this lost and confused look, this look that sought for explanations, a look that opened to the pain of not feeling. To not understand. To be lost.

 _He did not think and kissed the artist for the second time._  
_Another impulse, mixed with desire._

This time it is no longer the ghost of a kiss, it’s a real kiss, it crosses the barrier of the teeth, deepening the contacts, showing his blue tongues the hot den of his vis-à-vis let out a groan against his teeth.

_One was not enough._

Then, clinging to him, he gave him another, then another, and another. He felt the trembling body of the painter in his arms, the heat in his bones, and his whimpering between each kisses and during each kiss.

 _It was difficult to break the contact._  
_To stop._  
_It was so hot and so good._

But Error did it, got up, and released Ink who stared at him, even more lost and confused, as if he did not understand. He thought he saw a spark in his adversary’s eyes, where something was shining and he did not understand it.

The destroyer disappeared.


	5. Where Error wonders if he has done a mistake and where he has a call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Error can't take a break

Error was sitting on a big branch. He was nonchalantly knitting a warm and comfortable scarf, with a lot of colors. He muttered wearily, “I did a big, stupid thing!! I’m really dumb!”

He had probably traumatized Ink by kissing him like that, several times, by force! The artist was certainly not used to such treatment, even if he had been soft (and passionate).

_A series of passionate kisses had totally traumatized him. For sure!_

_Totally. Given how quick his escape had been! (And given the nice colors on his (pretty) face, he has not totally hated it either?!)._

_Who else had given him so much tenderness? Or love?_

_Probably nobody._

Even though Dream cared about him (and sometimes Error doubted it! ), even thought that Dream could be nice and soft, he could not give him something sincere with his aura so powerful. This aura of happiness was probably suffocating for a person without a soul, like Ink.

**Too much.**

Nightmare has told him that it was like a drug for Ink. (It was a bad idea to have told THAT in front of Cross, because he has had then the BAD idea to go into the castle for save his friend. And had been captured. And Nightmare and him had been forced to SAVE him. Again.)

Why did Ink stay with Dream? Because of the aura? Because he was not bored with him? Because he has not to drank his emotions-vials?

The Angel Boy, Dream, was probably more of a drug than a help for the guardian of the mutliverse.  
Who did not have a soul. Who was so suggestible and malleable. Who needed help and affection, not need of a aura who influenced him day after day, hour after hour, all the time.

 _Also who had hurt him last time? Who had created this scar?_  
_He doubted that Ink would tell him._  
_But it was probably not Dream. He was a lot of thing but NOT a abuser._

Even thought that Nightmare tell "he kills evil people", he also admitted that it was ONLY in last resort. Even about Dust. Dream tried to heal him. Same for Killer (who was now in the basement of their own house!). Nightmare was seeing this kind of accusation like a personnal offence.

_Probably Blue?_

_Or a criminal arrested by Dream?_

He sighed “I should have given him only one kiss, not six. That would have been enough.”

Given his reaction to a soft and tender kiss (acting as an outraged virgin) last time … how would he react to five or six much more passionate kisses of today?  
Hiding in his room a few hours before stinging his nervous breakdown? Yelling at everyone?  
Probably very violently next time that they would met (he was going to kill him, that was sure, or publicly humiliate him).  
And it was going to be unpredictable. (At the moment when he would least expect it.)  
Because Ink was often unpredictable!!

Another sigh. And leaned against the branch of the tree, looking at the sky “He’ll probably try to kill me the next time he sees me. Calling me a pervert maybe.”  
His eyes looking at the landscape. “Or he will make a lot of mistakes, like today, because he will be too angry toward me. And find dozens of insults more colorful than the others. ”

 _Ink has a lot of imagination for a soulless guy._  
_Really he needed one (soul)!_  
_Why Dream didn't try to help him with that?_

"Seriously Dream...you su..."

His phone rang suddenly. He grumbled. And pulled it out of his pocket. He pushed a button, lighting the screen. "Ho It's Nigthty. It took him 3 hours for begin to panick? Nice. Last time it was 2 hours and ten minutes."

With his other hand he put the beginning of knitting on his lap, and stuffed a chocolate cigarette between his teeth.

“Ho Night and Cross send a _"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_ call? After THREE hours? Better than last time....buuuttt...Have they been too busy before? “He chuckled. "Seriously guys, you’re alone at home there, I'm outside, waiting night for return … enjoy before I get home and frustrate you to death.”

 _Shipper one day._  
_Shipper for ever._

Nightmare had just sent him a message **“Where are you? You have not been captured, huh? ”**

Rolling Eyes, Error replied **“Sure, I could totally answer with messages if that were the case, my cell phone would not have been confiscated by your paranoid twin with shiny wings.”**  
Pause. Send. New Message: **"Well HE would respond if he had done that. But he can't act like me so.**.."  
New Pause. New Send. new message: **"You would understand immediatly."**  
Smile. Pause. Send. New Message **"Only Three hours dude? have you veen too busy with the chocolate addict?"**

Almost immediate response **“You have a password, dude! You must put your cellphone in "off ” mode when you fight!“**  
Pause **"AND CROSS AND ME ARE JUST FRIENDS"**

 **"Ha yeah I forgot to do it.” Which was wrong. He just wanted to tease his friend a bit.**  
Pause **"And yeah sure"**  
Pause. **"And by the way. Putting the phone into off mode would not have prevented the angel from taking it from me eh”.**

He smiled, with amusement.

**“Besides if I had been captured, your brother could track your phone by using mine with all his technology! Oops!! I will not forget to put it in off mode, now!”**

Which would not have happened. He cut his cell, and activated the lock when he was fighting.  
Nobody could track Nightmare’s phone using his.  
~~~~

_Unless they were are genius._

_Or that they had enough to PAY for genius._

_And it was not going to happen…_

_Dream hated Blueberry, he would not ask him anything and would not deliver someone in exchange for a service._

~~((But teasing his friend was so FUN~~.))

 **“Then be cool. I forgot to activate the password but it does not matter!** ”

Quick response, written in capital letters (again) and Error had no difficulty in imagining the expression and the voice of his friend while reading what was written: **“IT’S TO AVOID THAT YOU HAVE A FRICKING PASSWORD!”**

 **Error sighed “I’m fine, I beat Ink** ”

 _A few seconds without answer._  
_And it reminded him of something unpleasantly._

 **“Night NO!”** Quickly wrote the destroyer, sighing mentally, imagining the head and the possible reaction of his friend. “ **I beat him AND he escaped to return near Dream. Nothing about him. ”**

_Silence._

Error grumbled and wrote quickly a answer **“Nightmare, no! And again: NO! ”**

 _Seriously did he have a obsession about it or what?_  
_It was scary at times._

**“Liar! I feel like you’re lying. ”**

**“You do not see my face …you write to me. You don’t even hear my voice!!”**

And then the answer “ **Okay,” then “For tonight, Tacos and homemade cake?”**

Picking up the scarf on his lap, he says, **“Yes! A while ago, I finished knitting something "He wanted to finish this scarf. Quickly. It had took too much time with all these stories."**

**"Take back the Tacos. The order is as usual! ”**

**“Yeah yeah! (It was not my turn to pay, but Cross by the way.)"**

And he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Then froze.

_Homemade cake?_

"Hoho …"

Then screamed "THE KITCHEN!!"


	6. Cooking Time, by great cook Nightmare and his faithful assistant Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wanted to do a cake.  
> Cross thought that his (boy)friend has need to chill.

Meanwhile, at the squad's home.   
Their cozy little house. In a house recovered in some world, in a timeline with a underground totally deserted (post pacifist or genocide, whatever).   
A house in a SAFE location now.  
Totally safe from JR at least.

"It’s cake time …  
\- CHOCOLATE!”

Two ADULTS were trying to make a cake to celebrate their victory over Nightmare’s twin.  
By victory, meaning retirement by “saving” the criminal.  
Criminal who was in a cell somewhere under the house.  
Like some others.  
Yep! Running away after messing with Dream's day: TOTAL VICTORY!!

“IT’S TIME TO FIRE. TO SHINE. TO COOK!  
\- You need to chill buddy.  
\- WE COOK!! NO NEED TO CHILL! AND YOU ARE MY ASSISTANT!!  
\- I can also go back to play my video game and let you do this cake alone.  
\- Try it and it will be at the CITRON cake. Not chocolate!  
\- NNOOOOOO! »

Yeah Nightmare really needed to relax. To breathe. To calm down.

"Or white chocolate?”

Cross grabbed his (boy)friend by the collar of his apron “WHITE CHOCOLATE IS NOT CHOCOLATE!” His eyes were wide, his breath panting.

Nightmare, not impressed, winked pupils “Dude, you also need to relax.  
\- No lemon. Or white chocolate.  
\- Alright Alright.”

_**Five minutes later.** _

_**Yeah, only FIVE.** _

“Night, we must measure the flour and the sugar!  
\- The doser is for the undecided, the newbes! The kitchen pros are better that that!!  
\- You’re not a pastry pro. Dude, It wil not be yummy if we put too much sugar!! It will be failed if we not put enough flour!!”

Nightmare rolling pupils "Fine! Measure then!"

_**Ten minutes later.** _

“I’m impressed that no milligrams of yellow are in the white. You have perfectly broke the eggs.

\- HAHA! It will teach you to not trust in me my dear and indispensable commit!!

Cross counted up to three. _No Cross, do not spill the dish on the head of your (Boy) Friend. It’s a waste of food. He does not know how to relax when he is thrown into something._

He took out his cell phone. And decided to tease his other best friend. **"Hey Error, if you want to see our kitchen in good condition … Come back before ten minutes.”**

No answer.

“He’ll come back soon, I think …”

_Given the maniac of the cleanliness that he was._   
_Sometimes._

 

_Especially when it concerned the kitchen._

Cross looked around him. Well the work plan was not very clean but it's not TOO bad.

But the problem was different. He looked at where the dough was and had a nod, satisfied. It looked OK even though everything had been done to the eye (or almost, he had only be able to measure flour) “I’m going out the eggbeater and the blender.

\- NO! I will do everything by hand.  
\- But we have the ....  
\- IT’S FOR THE WEAK!

Cross opened his mouth. The closed. Then asked, "But … why did we buy them then?”

_**Good question.** _

_Will he really do everything by hand?_  
 _He is going to break his hand bone_ s.

He looked at his cell again and raised an eyebrow.” Night? Error says that there are a lot of people at the Tacos seller and he has no desire to wait. He’s coming home and will return for buy tacos later!. “

Nightmare was too busy mixing his right hand and beating the Eggs's white with his left hand.

Impressed, Cross sipped his chocolate milk in silence.

"And we respect the cooking time,” he finally said, “The time-temperature ratio is very, very important. No Five second at VERY high temperature!

"Do you think I’m the type to burn the house?”

**Sarcastic look.**

“Seriously Cross. You are responsible for the cooking-time in this case. And I will continue the game, with MY save!

\- As long as you do not erase my save … »


	7. Where Ink must lend his hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he's not happy about it.

“IT’S AT THIS HOUR THAT YOU COME BACK?”

Ink stopped, and sighed. He did not like being assaulted by his boss as he was coming home after a relatively miserable day. Not only had he lost his fight but he had been assaulted!

And kissed by force!! By a pervert!!

I _n short, it was not his day._

_Truly not._

_Especially if in addition his superior had had a nervous breakdown!_

Okay. His brother had bothered him. Probably. Or it was just the fact that he escaped, again.

_And now Dream treated him like a kid who came home too late!_

_No, but no! He was not a kid….anymore.._

_…even if he didn’t remember having been a kid._

_((And it was a problem…maybe.))_

“Boss, first, it’s even not midnight or even THE NIGHT!” He paused “Well yeah it’s dark but it’s still not…too late.Secondly , you’re not my mother. Thirdly , I’m an adult, a major and I'm totally vaccinated, I do what I want! “He had counted the points on his knuckles, keeping a jaded and a little exceeded tone.

He instinctively moved back when the golden pupils of his boss refined to make two slits. "And don’t have a tantrum ! That is true!

\- You could have called  me! After that my brother and his sidekick ran away, I did not know where you were! ”

The guard rolled his eyes “Seriously, trust reigns! You think that stupid glitch can capture me? He’s too dumb for that” His tone became harsh. “Seriously boss?

\- No, but my brother has already done it with a cowardly tactic!”

Ink groaned and brushed off snow from his brush. He could not even amuse himself or distract himself a little visibly. He was a adult and then...treated like a child.

“Im’ saying it again, but you’re not my mother. Or my father. Or my big brother. Or my uncle. Or my…

\- Stop that.

\- Fiinnneee.

\- A call or a message after a fight is too big a demand !? Just to tell me that you are right?”

The painter rolled his eyes. “I am old enough to fend for myself. I lived alone a very long time!

\- And look where that got you! To stuff you with paintings! To talk to criminals! To do nothing with your days because you got bored after a while! ”

Ink crossed his arms, annoyed, “I’m a multiverse guardian. I was supposed to be NEUTRAL! I did not have the right to intervene or change a timeline! I must not … have to influence the scenario! ”

It was the first time he had been talking about his job for a long time.

Dream rolled his eyes “Which explains how you ended by closing your eyes upon dramatic timelines, deaths and horrors!” 

He put his finger against the chest of his subordinate “And you can forget about neutrality! You are here to help peace to triumph!

\- Yeah yeah I got it! Error has escaped me; like Nightmare and Cross escaped you! So you have nothing to say about my failure if you messed up too, boss! And do not kill me because it’s true what I say! Now if you allow, I’m tired! ”

He passed his superior and went to his room, holding back in time before slamming the door like a rebellious teenager. He was too old to do that anyway?  
He fell on the bed, pulling his legs against him after sending his shoes to the ground.

“Fed up with all that, fed up with being treated like a kid by Dream, like an occasional toy by Blue, and like …”

_Error treated him like what?_   
_To harass him like that with kisses?_   
_Hmm …_   
_He couldn’t like him?_   
_Because…_   
_Because…_

_**“Who would love a guy without soul like you?”** _

The memory hurt him. His hand raised to his chest, where his vials were before…

_**“Soulless…”** _

He closed his pupiles.  
“Fuck you Blue.”’

He grabbed his various sketchbooks and a small pen between his fingers.   
Drawing without thinking about anything.   
To empty his head of those thoughts who gave him headaches.

Flowers, toys, various objects. Even musical instruments. And copies of works of art.  
There was soon a big pile on his bed.

“Frick! I did not control my power. ”

_Totally._   
_Indeed._

He had created a little too much stuff! It was getting disturbing! Usually he was a little better than that, it was really not good at the moment. The good moment for fail and do stupid things.

He opened a portal on the main room of the orphanage and sent his creations there.

Yes sometimes he made toys to distract himself and then sent them to the children (“Anonymously” even if all the adults knew that it came from him).

To pass time.   
Dream was moaning that he spoiled them a bit too much but it’s not like he was doing it voluntarily huh?  
And Dream was spoiling them too. So he had nothing to say!

He tucked notebooks and, the pen and the little brush in his night stand.

“Frick Error! You are a threat for my nerves! ”

Yes he was pinning  ALL on his … opponent? Rival? Stalker? Other? He did not even know what qualifier give to him. It was disturbing. Too much for him. Already he did not understand anything he felt.

What’s holding me back from going on strike?  
Many reasons.  
And the laziness of listing them!  
He grabbed his brush, pulled on his shoes and came out of his room, while grumbling against his supervisor about unobserved schedules and overtime. And he followed the call of his boss, that led to the teenager sector of the orphanage.

Of course he moaned, more out of habit but choose “What? I was trying to sleep !? What do you want me to do for help you? ”

Dream turned to him. With a little stressed face. “I need a hand.

\- What do you mean? You want me to do something?

\- No, I want you to give this girl a hand. That you take her hand and that you speak to her. As long as I’m using my powers to help her to feel better, and while Toriel does …

\- BOSS I WILL NOT LET HER… BREAK MY HAND BONES TO PLEASE YOU! ”

_Stern look_   
_Very stern_

“Learn to help people a little, Ink! I’m not asking you to bring my brother back to you within the hour.  
\- I would rather do that. Between breaking of my hand, and an impossible mission …  
-… Really? It could be the case then. With consequences in case of failures!”

The guard grumbled something about pay,stock of notebooks, drawing blocks, and paint props. But he obeyed.   
“Here kiddo, takes my hand and destroys my knuckles!

\- Do not be so dramatic, Ink! ”, Dream sighed, on the other side of the girl, laying a hand on her forehead, her wings shined softly and warmly. “Just support her okay?

\- You ask a soulless guy to be a support?

\- Just be there and talk to her, encourage her! It won’t kill you! ”

_How could he encourage someone when he had a hard time worrying about people?_   
_When he was not able to CARE?_   
_The boss could not ask a guy with a soul?_   
_No?_


End file.
